Inheritence
by zati shal
Summary: Harry decides to buck up and start getting ready for what ever Voldemort might throw at him. in the process he finds out the potters are descended of Merlin himself. What will our wayward Hero do with his new found Inheritance
1. Chapter 1:Little Boy Blue Is No More

**A/N: Here is the first of the rewrites for your enjoyment. I have combined the first three chapters and added new content and details to the explanations, please reread all of it because some of the changes will change key points from the previous story line as we move forward.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...except a kindle, a computer, and a few first edition books...everything else is owned by jk rowling and warner brothers.**

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1: Little Boy Blue Is No More**

Harry paced back and forth in his room. He had been back at the Dursley's for three weeks and there was no communication from Dumbledore or his friends. It was infuriating Voldemort had been resurrected at the end of the third task, and was now probably gathering as much strength as he could. It didn't help that Dumbledore had sent him back here to a place he couldn't work to improve himself but spent most of his time being either abused or worked into the ground. He had to get out of here but he was sure Dumbledore had someone watching the house he had seen a man in a dirty looking trench hanging around the neighborhood pretty well disguised as a muggle but Harry could sense his magical signature, not to mention the different people under invisibility cloaks every few hours. The bastards where taking shifts watching him like he was a prisoner.

Harry looked over to his trunk and saw the silver silk of his invisibility cloak and almost kicked himself. He could have taken that course last night when he was tossing and turning trying to figure out what to do. He growled and snatched up his cloak and broom and stuffed what clothes he could into his backpack along with last year's spell books.

Harry let Hedwig out of her cage and said, "Come on girl it's time to fly, stay with me." He put his wand in the holster he had bought on his way from the Hogsmead station and hopped out the window. Hedwig gave a surprised hoot but seemed to calm down as Harry rose back into the air and started his assent heading towards London. The first place he would have to go would be Diagon Ally for some cash and spell books. He would meet with the goblins and see if the Potters had any other properties besides the destroyed house in Godric's Hollow as well.

As he flew he also planned. He would not allow people to control him any longer. He had to find a way to destroy the monster that was Voldemort once and for all and he had to do it without Dumbledore knowing. He would only tell him that he was too young and he needed to stay safe. Well it was obvious to anyone with eyes that Voldemort didn't have the same stipulations.

Hedwig gave a hoot and banked left; Harry looked down to the ground and noticed they were flying over the Alley. "Let's try a Wornski feint shall we." Harry said with a wink to his familiar then took off into a dive straight for Charring Cross Road; Hedwig gave an indignant hoot and dove after him. Harry unconsciously used his magic to force his invisibility cloak to stick to him as he dove and landed the only thing revealing his presence was the arrant wind caused by his back-draft. He looked around the deserted street and nodded, no one had noticed him. He pulled off his cloak and walked into the Cauldron.

The place was as dingy as ever with a dim firelight casting a warm glow about the room. Harry was surprised to see Tom still at the bar polishing glasses. "I knew someone would be coming in late." He said with a smirk at Harry's dumfounded expression. "I have a magical sixth sense that is quite handy in letting me know when someone intent on staying will be coming." He said kindly releasing the boy of his confusion.

Harry nodded with a smile, "I need a room, and for no one to know that I am here, not even Albus Dumbledore." Harry said firmly.

Tom nodded, "eight Galleons." He said simply. Harry nodded and handed him the money.

"No questions as to why a minor would want such things, without an adult around?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm no stranger to the way the world works young man, I may not be powerful magically but I know a hell of a lot. One of the things I know for sure is Albus Dumbledore isn't a god and therefore isn't perfect. I know what happened to you this last term and I have heard you talk with your friends enough about your relatives to know he was a fool to send ya back there after something like that. You have my word Potter, I'll not be telling anyone about your presence here." Tom said with the utmost conviction.

Harry nodded in thanks and turned to go to his room, "one more thing, you might want to wake up early, people start arriving through here around seven, Gringgotts opens at six thirty." Tom advised calmly.

Harry nodded and headed up to his room, it would be a short sleep but at least it would be sleep. As he lay on the bed Hedwig flew over to the perch. Harry looked over to the bedside table and smiled. Tom had come up with a magical equivalent of an alarm clock. It was similar to a two way mirror but it showed time and you tapped runes on the sides with your wand to set the alarm which woke you with a mild stinging hex that got stronger until you woke up.

Harry set it for six am and promptly fell asleep. He had a slight feeling that tomorrow was going to be a very big day for him. It wasn't the fact that he was finally stepping out on his own, no that he was ready for; it was just a feeling in the back of his mind that had him a bit anxious.

Harry had a fitful night of sleep to say the least. It was another dream about the night at the graveyard. He was fighting Voldemort. Trying as hard as he could to push back the power the demon was sending at him. They fought for what seemed like days to Harry. Sweat poured off his brow but as he pushed he could feel his power growing expanding to new heights. Unknown to him his aura started to show within the dome of magical energy that surrounded them. A giant white bird like specter took shape behind him. Then suddenly the connection broke and Voldemort started his attack again before he had barely a chance to get back to his feet. The world started to shake under Harry's feet and he felt a bit queasy. What was happening? The graveyard started to crumble and a voice echoed around him.

"Wake up boy wake up!" it was Tom the barman. Harry opened his eyes slowly.

"What happened?" he asked looking around the room, the covers had been thrown off in the middle of the night and he was in a cold sweat. The faint shape of a bird had been dusted into the mattress covers and the floor around him.

"You had a nightmare, luckily you where the only one staying tonight or you would have woken the whole inn." Tom said concerned, "You alright boy?"

"Yeah, this one wasn't as bad as usual, what time is it?" he said just as the alarm went off, stinging him in the arm. Harry laughed and touched the rune on the clock to turn off the alarm and said, "Well I guess that answers that."

Tom nodded, "I'll get ye breakfast ready in a moment. You sure you're alright kiddo?" Tom asked giving him a look that said he better tell the truth. He wasn't sure as he had only caught a brief glimpse of it as he entered but he thought he had seen the boy's aura manifesting.

"Yes, I'll be fine, thank you though." Harry said honestly.

Tom nodded again and exited to go get the bar ready for customers. Harry went into the bathroom off his hall and took a quick shower before getting dressed and heading down to the bar, Hedwig perched on his shoulder. As he went he started to plan out what he would do. He would have to go to Gringotts first, get money and maybe see if the Potters had more than just Godric's Hollow. He was sure they did, the Potter's where an Ancient and Noble house and while at Hogwarts Harry had been reading up on the house system that ruled the UK pure blood society.

There were five levels of houses, House, Clan, Noble, Ancient and Ancient and Noble. House was the lowest class and most common. A step up from that was a clan, these where for houses who were moderately wealthy and large. Noble houses were what muggles would call 'new money' at least in relativities' sake. For a wizard new could be near on a century. They also had seats on the Wizengamot that could be bought and sold. Ancient houses had been around since the time of Merlin but weren't necessarily rich, they usually specialized in a type of magic and made a modest living off of that. They also had spots on the Wizengamot that could be bought and sold. Ancient and Noble houses where rich and had un-sellable seats on the Wizengamot that were passed down to the head of house. For Ancient and Noble houses there was also a law that stated when you where the last of the line you could claim your inheritance and if sponsored by another Ancient and Noble house could claim all the rights of Head of House at age fourteen. Harry was the last Potter but Dumbledore had conveniently forgotten to tell Harry about the law. Most likely because he wanted him to return to the Dursleys for the so called blood wards around the house, as if they even worked any longer.

When Voldemort had taken Harry's blood in his resurrection ceremony he had canceled out any protection that blood might have had. Dumbledore was either too senile to realize it, or too much of a bastard to care. Either way Harry didn't like it. Not to mention that since the Dumbledore family was only an Ancient line the old goat was breaking the law even more by intentionally or unintentionally keeping the rightful heir of an Ancient and Noble house in the dark about his inheritance.

After a quick meal Harry cast a tempus with his wand and checked the time, it was six fifteen; he would be able to make it to the bank right as it opened. He nodded to Tom and left out the back towards the Alley. It was surprisingly quiet for being Diagon Alley, Where there were usually throngs of merchants and customers there where now only a few people shuffling around setting up their booths, it was slightly comforting. Harry kept his head low and out of sight. He had dressed in a set of plain black day robes that had a hood to hide his face so that he didn't stick out much. Hedwig had flown off towards the Bank so as not to draw further attention. As Harry Approached Gringotts he started to feel a bit anxious about the upcoming meeting. They had gone over Goblin customs in History of Magic this year and Harry was coming for a meeting without setting an appointment, which was a big no-no in Goblin society.

He stepped up to the doors and bowed to the guards outside and then stepped through to the main lobby. A few tellers where at the desks waiting for customers to arrive, Harry recognized one immediately, Griphook the one who had attended to Harry on his first trip. Harry came over to the desk the goblin was stationed at and smiled, "Hello I would like to speak with the manager of the Potter accounts please" He said kindly.

"And what business do you have that could not be scheduled previously?" The Goblin said with a sneer.

Harry straightened himself out and bowed deeply to the goblin, "I Apologize for the abruptness of the meeting Teller Grophook. My Name is Harry James Potter, hair to the Potter fortune and title and next head of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." Harry said respectfully, "But matters and people have conspired against me and I was unable to get a letter out to set up a proper appointment."

Griphook eyed him warily and nodded slowly. "Well then, Heir Potter, if that be who you really are, we have been waiting long for you. I will need a sample of your blood to confirm your identity and then we shall see if master Ragnook will see you, or of you will be beheaded as an imposter." The goblin said with a toothy grin that was rather terrifying as he held out a ceremonial dagger and silver bowl.

Harry nodded and pricked his finger and letting a drop of blood land in the basin of the bowl. The drop of blood began to boil and then turned into a vapor above the bowl before spelling out, _Harold James Potter._

"Very well master Potter, I shall escort you to Manager Ragnook, you are lucky that he allows walk-ins from six-thirty until eleven on Fridays or you may not be so well received. You would do well to remember that next time." Griphook said as he turned and walked toward a small side hallway. Harry quickly followed after him. They came to a door with some words written in Gobbledygook in gold and what Harry guessed was the translation underneath, _Head Bank Manager Ragnook of clan Igno-rie. _Griphook knocked on the door and after a gruff 'enter' opened the door and said, "Master Harry Potter to see you sir."

After being let into the office and the door closing Ragnook smiled a rather disturbing smile, "Mr. Potter I was wondering when I would see you." He said in a kind voice.

Harry gave a nervous smile back, "well, yes sir. I'm here to declare the end of line clause for the potter family." Harry said getting right down to business.

Ragnook nodded, "indeed, there is a simple blood ritual that we will need to perform now that you are of the proper age. It would have been better to have it happen last summer but I sense you have reached your magical maturity due to some stress on your core early. Possibly a battle of some sort. This may be to your advantage." Ragnook said calmly waving his hand a bowl and dagger appeared. "Slash your palm and let the blood fill the bottom of the bowl after that I will set it on an enchanted parchment that will write out your family line dating back to its origins. Don't worry about pain the blade is charmed to not cause any."

Harry nodded but still hesitated before slashing his palm. It felt like the blade simply glided across his skin. Harry let the blood drip into the bowl, when it was enough the wound closed itself up, more magic Harry guessed. Ragnook pulled out a long scroll of parchment and set the bowl on top of it. Runes started to glow along the sides of the bowl and a family tree started to appear. Harry's eyes bugged out when he saw the first name on the tree was Merlin of Emrys. A blue line with a gold triangle with a circle above it next to his name connected him and his ancient ancestor. _I never knew the Potter line was descended directly from Merlin!_

When it was done Ragnook looked almost ecstatic as he looked the tree over. "Oh yes this is very good, very good indeed." He said as he traced the line down to Harry's name.

"The Potter's are descended from Merlin!" Harry blurted out.

"Yes, though your family couldn't claim the inheritance until someone showed the same or stronger power than he." Ragnook said with a rueful smile, "you see the Atlas rune to your name?"

Harry looked and indeed there was a star next to his name glowing blue with magic, "yeah?"

"That means you can claim the inheritance. It comes with the title of royal wizard and you are now the only one with access to Merlin's old home, Avalon."

Harry stared blankly at the bank manager for a moment before coming to his senses, "why can't I ever be normal?" he said more to himself than the goblin in front of him.

The goblin seemed to think for a moment before responding, "Goblins have a saying mister Potter, it goes roughly something like this in English: a gem is not polished without rubbing, nor a man perfected without trials. It seems to me that the fates have lauded you with a very harsh destiny so equally you are being given abnormal, and in some cases obscure, advantages to combat this destiny."

Harry nodded accepting the wisdom of that statement. "So where do we go from here?" he asked warily.

Ragnook responded by pulling out a crystal ball and speaking into it, "Goreflank, bring the Emrys and Potter Heir rings if you would." Ragnook placed the orb back in his desk and looked at Harry with a serious face, "now I am not going to sugar coat this master Potter. Taking on the mantel of Lord Potter, and the heir of Merlin will change your life, and I have a feeling the entire wizarding world, forever. Are you sure you want to continue?"

Harry sat, pensive for a moment before he finally said, "I may not be 'ready' per se but I am willing to deal with the consequences."

Ragnook nodded "if I had received less of an answer I would have asked you to leave." He said as a goblin came in carrying two ornate ring boxes. One had the Potter family crest on it, a dragon and a griffin twisted around each other in the center of a shield with a clay pot between them. The other box had the same Alpha Rune embossed in gold in it; the triangle with a circle over it. Ragnook took the boxes and shooed the other goblin out of the room.

Ragnook opened the first box to reveal a gold ring set with a ruby. The ring had runes etched all into the side of it and harry could feel the power radiating off of it. "This is the Hair ring of the Lord Potter, it is to be worn by the next head of House Potter at all times. It will grant you access to Potter castle in Wiltshire, and Potter Manor in Dublin. It also doubles as an emergency portkey to both locations by saying their names. To claim it and bind it to you place it on your ring finger and say, 'I swear by my blood and magic that I am the Heir of house Potter.'"

As Ragnook offered the ring Harry again felt a sense of foreboding but pushed it aside and placed it on his finger. "I swear by my blood and magic that I am the Heir of house Potter." As he finished the statement the ring glowed and Harry became aware of the exact longitude and latitude of both Potter manor and castle. He sighed in relief that the ring had accepted him.

Ragnook nodded in approval as he opened the second Box; in it was a very beautiful ring of some black metal Harry didn't recognize and a sapphire jewel. "This ring was Merlin's ring while he was here with us, it too acted as a portkey to Avalon. Not much is known about Merlin's old dwelling, save that there is knowledge and magic that has not seen the light of day in countless generations." Ragnook explained as he handed over the ring.

At this point Harry's mind was catching up with all the revelations that had been lobed on him and questions began bursting in his head. Finally he just decided on the most obvious to him, "how is it you know all of this if the Potter Heritage to Merlin was a family secret?"

Ragnook smiled wryly, "Ah, a good question boy. The knowledge has been passed down from manager to manager since Merlin told us of his stipulations for Heir-ship of his home." He said calmly.

Harry nodded, accepting the explanation. He sighed as he took the ring and placed it on his finger. He felt something in the ring stretch out and touch his own magic it seemed to resonate with it, similar to how a wand resonated with a wizard, then subsided and Harry was given the position of the Castle of Avalon, a small island under fidilus off the coast of Ireland.

"Well now that all that is taken care of, I must inform you that to gain full Lordship as Duke Potter you will have to have the sponsorship of another Ancient and Noble house." Ragnook said gravely.

"I am aware of that Master Ragnook, I will be speaking with a few of the old Potter Allies when I get the chance before the fall session of the Wizengamot." Harry said calmly.

Ragnook nodded, "A wise choice, and your plans for the immediate future?" he inquired

"Well since no one would even suspect to ask if I was at Avalon, I will go to Potter castle and retrieve what knowledge I can form my family library then go to Avalon and hide out there for the summer. The wards around the property should be strong enough that the ministry wouldn't be able to detect my magic use and even if they could it's near Ireland, outside of British Jurisdiction." Harry said after a moment of thought.

Ragnook nodded, " I agree that is a good plan, and you may just find the key to killing lord Voldemort in Merlin's knowledge base."

Harry nodded, "well thank you for the help today, you may take any fees incurred from my vaults," Harry said as he stood and bowed to the Goblin.

"May you dance on the grave of your enemies very soon as Lord Potter-Emrys."

"And may your gold ever increase Master Ragnook." Harry said as he turned to leave. Once he was outside the bank manager's office he walked out into the lobby and noticed it was a bit busier then when he had first came in so he put on his hood and walked over to the section of the lobby marked for port-key and Apparition travel. Harry stood on the platform and muttered potter castle as he rubbed the ruby on his ring finger. Not a moment later he felt the all familiar pull of a hook at his navel and then he was spinning into the abyss for what seemed like thirty seconds before he was deposited (see thrown) onto a hard marble floor.

Harry stood up and looked around himself. The entrance room of the castle was simply amazing. The floor was made of a white marble and there was a twin stair case leading up to the upper levels. On the left and right walls there where huge bay windows looking out over the castle gardens, the left holding a rose garden and the right holding a small hedge maze. Harry turned to look behind him and gasped. There where large oak doors with an ornate design of the Potter family crest etched into it.

Harry jumped a little when he heard a 'pop' noise from behind. He turned instantly with his wand at the ready but lowered it the moment he saw an old, but dignified looking elf, standing behind him in a small butler outfit with the Potter crest on it. The elf looked almost ecstatic as he saw Harry, he in fact squealed in delight before realizing what he had done and recomposed himself.

"Welcome home Master Harold Potter, I be Kearney, head elf of all potter Property. I is greatly sorry for not coming to you myself Master Potter but you where young and among the mundane, I didn't want to startle you or them. Please forgive Kearney this folly." The elf said in a measured and respectful tone.

Harry nodded and got down to the elf's level, he smiled and said, "It's fine Kearney, really you did what you had to. Now if you are the head elf, how many elves do I have?"

"There are ten, including myself that care for Potter Castle and five that care for Potter Manor. And we have three younglings who are not ready to start their duties yet." The old elf said with a smile.

Harry again nodded in understanding. "Kearney, I am not just Heir Potter but also Lord Emrys as well, I will need some elves to help take care of Avalon too. Can we spare some elves from here to go take care of Avalon; it's where I plan to spend my summer." Harry explained showing the elf his rings.

Kearney's eyes widened to the point of almost falling out of his head, but the old elf again reigned in his emotions and snapped his fingers. Three elves appeared behind Kearney and bowed. "this be Fenris, Tugzy and the elf your father had chosen to be your personal elf, Yoda." Kearney said indicating from left to right.

Harry had to cover his mouth to stop from laughing when he heard the last one. His father couldn't even stop playing pranks when he was naming things. "Pleased to meet all of you, you four will be accompanying me to Avalon to care for it while I live there." Harry said standing up, "but first I would like to see the Potter Book of Shadows and the Potter library. I plan on training this summer and I need all the knowledge I can get my hands on." Harry said determinedly.

Kearney nodded and motioned for Harry to follow him. They headed up the stairs towards the left wing of the castle. As they walked the halls Harry noticed a lack of paintings and decorations, "Kearney, where is all the decorations and paintings?" he finally asked after going a little ways.

Kearney sighed and said, "In the later part of the last war, after Lord Cain and Lady Irma had been killed, your grandparents," the elf explained, "Lord James and Lady Lillian moved out of Potter castle to the ancestral home in Godric's Hollow. Lord James ordered that all the paintings and furniture be put into storage in the vaults and Gringotts, so that we, the elves that is, wouldn't have to maintain so much."

Harry nodded in acceptance as they came to two large double doors. "Here we are the library. Potter Library is one the most extensive private libraries in all of Europe, being as large as Hogwarts own if not larger. Most if this is due to the fact that Potter men seem to be attracted to overly intelligent and curious women." The old elf said with a snicker.

Harry laughed at that, but his breath hitched when they entered the room. The room was packed with books from wall to ceiling, a ceiling two stories up, with two columns of six down the middle of the room. In front of the two columns on a pedestal was a book, that even from here Harry could tell held a lot of magic. On the cover of the book was the potter family crest with the Potter motto underneath it, 'pondera est eternus , vita est volatilis' balance is eternal, life is fleeting.

Harry walked up and gingerly stretched out his hand. A blue bolt of light shot into his out stretched palm and his hand tingled a bit, there was an audible clicking noise as the book opened.

Inside there seemed to be ghost letters flitting across the page as well as clearly defined letters fixed into place. The first page held a small explanation.

_This book will only open to a direct descendant of the Potter Line. It shall be arranged in a manner that befits the reader in its contents by the magic here in laid. As the reader learns, so shall the book reveal more to them. It is a type of concealing charm that allows the book to do this, developed by one of the first of our line. _

_The family book is also connected to an index of the Potter Library and can offer you references should you need them, but full explanations of the magic herein are dictated in these pages. Should you wish to add new magic to the family Grimoire you simply need to open the book upon the last page of the tome and begin writing.  
>-Gavin Artimes Potter Second Duke of Wiltshire<em>

Harry raised his eyebrows at the text but nodded sufficiently and closed the tome. "Kearney, have the whole library packed and ready to move to Avalon by evening, I will return by then, ready to go." Harry said turning to the elf with a smile.

The elf nodded and snapped his fingers. Three elves appeared and started to shrink the books. "Where will you go now, Master Harry?" the elf asked in a kind tone.

"I need to go make a floo call, is the floo connected?"

"It is master, come I will show you to the greeting room." Kearney said calmly as he walked out of the room. Harry followed the elf back down stairs to a large room of to the side of the dining hall. It had a large fireplace that could fit three people at once. Harry walked over and picked up a handful of powder and steeled himself. He knew it would be risky calling Hagrid, but he was the only one he could remotely trust.

He threw in the powder and stuck his head in the green flame saying "game keeper's hut, Hogwarts." A moment later he had a very odd view of Hagrid's hut from floor up. Hagrid was currently playing with fang and petting the large dog. He gave a start when his fire erupted in green flame but calmed himself when he saw who was in the flame.

"Blimey Harry you ga' me a start, how are you calling me, I thought you was with them muggles." The half giant asked perplexed.

"I got a letter from Gringotts yesterday telling me about a clause in the Potter family code that allowed me to gain full heir-ship at fourteen. I had my Aunt drop me off at the Alley this morning." Harry lied easily, he should have gotten a letter to that effect last summer but Dumbledore had probably put some sort of ward up to keep certain owls out of contact with him.

"You shouldn't a left your house Harry not with Voldemort back an all, come on through and I'll take you to Dumbledore an we'll get this all straightened out for ya." Hagrid said loyally.

Harry just shook his head, "I'm sorry Hagrid but I fail to see what legal right Dumbledore has to play in Potter family business. He is my headmaster nothing more. His concern should be my schooling, not my personal life." Hagrid looked indignant for a moment but thankfully at least saw some logic in it as he didn't protest further. "I need to know if you have a way to contact Sirius, I need to speak with him right away."

Hagrid thought for a moment before he nodded and walked over to a dresser and pulled out a small mirror, "mirrors like this are given to all order members. Sirius has one at all times. I'll call him up for you to talk to." Hagrid explained before saying Sirius' full name into the mirror. After a moment the old dog's face appeared in the mirror. He looked like he had just woken up.

"Wassit," he mumbled. As he looked around though his face became suddenly alert, "Harry what you need?" he asked instantly, "Did that lard ass beat you, I told Dumbledore-"

"Sirius, calm down," Harry cut in, "can you come to Hagrid's hut I'll explain then."

Sirius nodded and Harry stepped fully through the flames, landing in his usual heap in front of the fire place before picking himself up just in time for Sirius to come through. "What do you need pup?"

Harry looked at Hagrid, "you never saw us alright, I don't want Dumbledore to interfere." Harry said to Hagrid.

Hagrid looked a little worried but nodded, "alright Harry, but promise you won't get into trouble."

Harry nodded before taking Sirius by the arm and saying "Potter Castle"

Harry and Sirius tumbled into the entry hall of Potter Castle. Sirius stood instantly and started looking around wildly. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "who the hell are you and what's going on."

Harry held his hands up, "I solemnly swear on my life and magic that I am Harry James Potter." There was a gold flash of magic around Harry and Sirius nodded and lowered his wand as he registered where he was standing.

"So, Dumbledore finally saw the light and told you about your inheritance?" Sirius said with a smile.

Harry scowled and growled out a "no."

Sirius' smile instantly fell into a frown "then how are you here?" He asked slightly concerned.

"Come into the parlor so we can sit." Harry said snapping his fingers, Kearney popped in and bowed, "Lord Potter welcome ba- awe crap your back, stay away from the hall of Lords mutt." The old elf said breaking character completely when he saw Sirius.

Harry raised an eyebrow and said, "I'm guessing you two know each other."

Sirius gave a barking laugh and said, "Kearney old pal good to see you!"

"Yes my Lord, Master Black was here for a time before the last war broke out in full." Kearney said responding to his master first, he then turned back to Sirius and said, "I can't say I feel the same, Master Black."

Sirius pouted and let his inner dog come out while giving sad eyes, "awe I missed you two Kear."

The old elf growled at the nickname and said, "You needed something Lord Potter?"

"Yes, we will be having lunch in the front parlor, I just wanted to inform you, and ask you to bring us some tea." Harry said with a smile. The elf left with a bow.

Sirius eyed Harry and said, "You seem to be stepping into this lord role well."

Harry chuckled dryly and headed into the door to the parlor. He sat down in one of the plush chairs in front of the fire place with a heavy sigh as everything that had happened in the past few hours started to weigh down on him.

Sirius, seeing the atmosphere change sat down across from him and steepled his hands, "What's up Pup."

"Dumbledore didn't 'come to his senses' as you put it. I ran away last night and went to Gringotts to see if the Potter's had any other homes besides the one in Godric's Hollow." Harry sighed and held up his hand, revealing the rings he had been keeping hidden, "I come to find out that not only do I have another home, but a castle. I could have had this last year I could have been spared that whole mess with Marge, and I could have started training that summer for the tri-wizard. Even when I asked Dumbledore if there was any way I could get away from the Dursleys he denied me and said I had to stay with them for my own protection. What protection, I have been attacked every year I went to that damned school of his and every year I've spent with the Dursleys, every summer I have been starved and beaten. **There has never been any protection for me!"** as Harry spoke he became angrier and angrier and by the end of it magic was blasting off of him in waves and his eyes where glowing. His voice reverberated with a power Sirius had never witnessed before.

The old dog stood quickly and went to Harry's side. He grabbed him in a tight bear hug and whispered, "shhh it'll be ok pup." Sirius wanted to be mad as well but he knew that What Harry needed was a calm presence to calm him down not more agitation.

Harry took a few more calming breaths before he spoke again. "Thanks Sirius, I- I know the old man means well and he thinks what he is doing is right but that's just it. He thinks what he is doing is right so he won't take any council on the matter or consider my side of things. All he sees is that the blood wards need to be upheld for me to be able to defeat Voldemort, but not even that matters now."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked curiously, as he hadn't heard the full story of what happened at the end of that year. He knew Voldemort had come back but didn't know the details.

"When the snake was creating his new body he used some of my blood in the ritual. At that moment the blood wards failed because he now had my blood coursing through his veins." Harry said dryly.

"And Dumbledore sent you back to a place you hated knowing this?" Sirius asked, double checking just to be sure.

"Yes, I showed him the full memory in his pensive." Harry answered with fire in his eyes.

Sirius nodded, "Well what's the plan now?"

"It turns out that I am not only the Heir to the Potter Line, but also the Emrys." Harry deadpanned letting what he said sink in before elaborating.

After a few seconds Sirius' eyes widened to rival Dobby's "You have got to be shitting me!"

Harry laughed with a smile and said, "Nope, that big sapphire on my finger isn't just for decoration, it declares me as the pure blood and power heir of Merlin Himself." Harry said wiggling the offending finger.

"You just can't get a break hu?" Sirius said as he picked up one of the sandwiches that had appeared at some point on the table next to them.

"Guess not, I am planning on spending the summer training at Avalon, Merlin's old home. I am going to be looking for something that will help me take care of that snake once and for all. It doesn't take a genius to see that he is after me. The ritual said 'blood of thine enemy' I looked up what that meant in ritual terms and there can be no mistaking it, he wants me dead and will stop at nothing to do it." Harry said with a serious face.

Sirius nodded, "I don't know if you know yet but there was a Prophecy about the two of you. It's the reason Dumbledore had your family go into hiding. The prophecy could have pertained to either you or Neville Longbottom. And it basically stated that neither of you could die while the other lives. That is why Voldemort is after you, it also stated that you or Neville would be the only ones with the power to destroy him."

Harry nodded taking it in stride. He had suspected as much after learning a bit about divination and the circumstances around the attempted murder. Despite his Lazy tendencies he wasn't all that stupid. In fact when he was in primary school and they gave the IQ test he usually came out at near genius level, but a beating from Vernon had taught him to shun that side of himself. It was time that mantle came off.

Harry closed his eyes for a moment and then opened them again, looking directly at his godfather with determination. "Alright, I my inheritance, and once I can get a sponsor among one of the other Ancient and Noble houses I'll have my Dukedom and Emancipation. I also have the means to start learning advanced magic. Once I get to Avalon and see what I can do there I will send a letter to Dumbledore and set up a meeting with him. I know he has only been trying to protect me but I need to speak with him myself and let him know where everything stands. I know you are still on the run so I was hoping you would be willing to come with me to Avalon and help me train." Harry said a little fast as he was a bit nervous.

Sirius sat back and thought for a moment before he answered. As much as he loved his godson he knew he also had his duty to the Order. But at the same time much of the Order's duty at the moment was to protect Harry. The order seemed to want to take a passive approach at taking care of Voldemort, not that they could do much more since the ministry wouldn't acknowledge the return of the snake. Harry on the other hand seemed to be in the beginning stages of taking a much more active role in taking care of him. Something Sirius was very adamant about himself in the first meeting once Dumbledore called them together again.

"If I wasn't on the run I would be your sponsor and I am sorry about that Pup." Harry nodded and smiled at his Godfather kindly to reassure him.

"I will come with you," Sirius said after a moment's thought. "On one condition, I have to be able to come and go. I have duties to attend to for Dumbledore and he will suspect something if I don't show up to the meetings he expects me at. Once you finally tell him what is going on I can be your lesion with him. It can be frustrating dealing with him especially since he will still try to manipulate you until you can prove yourself to him. If I am with you or representing you he wouldn't dream of it." at least Sirius hoped not.

Harry nodded, "That's fine, but what do you mean duties for Dumbledore?" he asked curiously.

"During the last war Dumbledore brought together a group of wizards and witches who battled against the forces of Voldemort, your parents and I along with most of the school staff and a bunch of others where a part of it. After the events of the last tournament he called them up again." Sirius said with a smile.

As Harry was about to answer there was a pecking at the window. Harry looked up and saw Hedwig, a glare in her eyes, floating there pecking at the window. The young wizard jumped up and opened it and smiled, "Sorry girl, I forgot you in the Alley didn't i?" he said holding out his arm for her to land on.

She flapped into the room and pecked Harry on the head before landing on his arm.

"So what is this Order doing to fight the snake and his Death Eaters?" Harry asked rubbing the spot on his head Hedwig had stabbed with her beak.

Sirius sighed, "At the moment Dumbledore has us either gathering support or information. Dumbledore himself is trying to convince the ministry of the end of the year."

"I can provide the memory if he needs it, I'll sit questioning under Truth serum if I need to." Harry offered.

"I'll suggest it when I go to see him. But Remus had already suggested it and was shut down. Dumbledore still thinks you need to be protected and shielded from the world. Maybe with this little stunt you will be able to show you can take care of yourself." Sirius said, "So when do we leave for Avalon."

As if on cue Kearney popped in with a bow, "the library has been prepared and we is ready to go when you are Lord Potter." The elf said.

Harry nodded, "can you come to me with everything when I arrive, or do I need to take you with me?"

"We will be able to find master where ever he be." Kearney said calmly

"Right then, Sirius come on, grab hold." Harry said holding out his hand. Sirius grabbed on but before he left Harry looked to Sirius and said, "how is it you stay upright?"

Sirius looked at Harry for a second and said, "no one explained it to you?" As Harry shook his head no Sirius cursed the people's foolishness and said, "Portkey and floo travel work on similar principles, they travel through the lay lines of the earth either at established points in the case of the Floo or through forcing entry in the case of the Portkey. The spinning you see in both situations is not you spinning but the earth around you. If you know this then you can stay upright through the whole thing." Sirius said simply.

Harry shook his head at the simplicity of it all and thanked his godfather before he focused his will on the sapphire ring and said, "Avallonis!"

As the world spun around them and Harry focused on the fact that it was indeed the world spinning and not himself he felt himself stabilize and knew he was standing still. Just as he was getting used to it the world stopped spinning and he was standing in room he could only describe as amazing.

It was a mix between modern muggle and something Harry couldn't figure out. The light seemed to come from electrical means if the ambient light around the room was any indication. The room itself was done in browns and blues with large bay windows looking out over set of four other buildings in the cardinal positions connected to the tower he was in by metal docs. The docs had sections cut out of them that had gardens in them that where obviously overgrown because of years of there being a lack of habitants in Castle Avalon to look after them. the buildings where all similar to muggle skyscrapers and where obviously shorter than the tower Harry and Sirius had been brought to.

The room they were in also had various pedestals around the room though they were all facing them so they couldn't see the other side. Harry could feel the magic in the air around them, it felt so pure and untainted, much like how he felt when at Hogwarts. But what confused Harry most as he looked around was the fact that the place looked, one so modern, and two, so muggle. Merlin was supposed to have been a wizard from a time a few hundred years before the founders and here was a place that looked on par, if not more than, muggle modern architecture to say nothing of the potential technology.

Sirius, who had grown up in a strictly Pureblood wizard was at a loss for what he was seeing. He was expecting a place much like a Hogwarts, and yet what he got was something that looked like it belonged in a muggle sci-fi movie. Before either could speak an old man in long flowing silver robes with a black staff and opal jewel appeared in a flash of white light.

"Welcome my descendant; I am a projection of Myrrdin Emrys. I am connected to a database of knowledge and am here to answer any questions you might have of this place, and our people. But first I have been programmed to give you a synopsis of the history of our people." the projection said, unaware of the shock it was about to give the two wizards. For the next half hour the projection detailed the history of an ancient race of star faring aliens. It told of how they were driven from their home galaxy by a religious faction of their people and came to light in the Milky Way Galaxy. They flourished there for over eighty million years making alliances with three other races, the Furlings, the Nox, and the Asgaurd. Together the four great races advanced life together in technology, and philosophy. The Nox where the most evolved of the group and where able to manipulate the natural energy of the universe, the Furlings where Warriors of the group policing and keeping order, though the Asgaurd where fighters as well they tended to focus their efforts more on science than war. The Alterans where a mix of everything, they were highly evolved by the end of their stay in the Milky Way, close to the Nox in evolution but decided to venture more into technology, combining their manipulation abilities with what wizards would call runes and studied higher sciences with a focus on biology and social science. They created astral gates that were able to connect through subspace and transport people to other planets, much like the floo system but on a much larger scale. But a plague swept through the Alteran race at the end of their stay in the Milky Way. The last unaffected secluded themselves on Terra and wiped out the rest of their race to save them from suffering and restarted a second seed of their evolution in the Galaxy. They fled to a new galaxy on the city ship Atlantis. There they began exploring that Galaxy for another few million but where forced back to the Milky Way ten thousand years ago by war with a race of beings who sucked out the life force of their victims called the Wraith.

They found that Terra, or Earth as it had become known, had regressed into a state of total barbarism compared to their old life. So instead of interfering with the natural progress of societal evolution they decided to either seclude themselves to meditate and ascend or assimilate. Merlin at first decided to Ascend and shed his physical form. But once on the next plane of Existence he and his brethren found that the religious sect that had forced them from their home galaxy had also ascended. Seeing them as the threat they where he descended again, because of the Alterans view of non interference and became a leader of the group of descendants of the Alteran people who had evolved to a point of being able to manipulate the energy of the universe. He set in motion the society of Wizards and witches that was around today.

Because of the technological levels of the world he wasn't able to fully show them what Alteran culture had been but he did teach them techniques he had learned from an ascended Nox. He taught them to control their power over the universe and showed them the possibilities of rune manipulation. When he finally decided to leave Earth through one of the gates left in Antarctica he left Avalon to be rediscovered by his descendant, in the hopes that when the Mages of Terra had evolved to a point close to Himself they would be ready for the technology and responsibility of carrying on the legacy of the Alterans.

When the Hologram finally stopped talking Sirius and Harry looked at each other totally and completely at a loss for words. For a few minutes they just sat there on the ground starring at the now silent hologram of the father of modern wizardry. At some point during the explanation the house elves had shown up with the shrunken library, but for some reason they didn't seem as shocked as their master or his godfather. They just stood off to the side respectfully waiting for the humans, Alterans really, to assimilate the new knowledge.

Finally Harry looked at the Hologram and said, "How is it that you can speak in perfect modern English?"

"I cannot reveal that, you will have to figure it out for yourself."

Harry grumbled and nodded, "Ok so is there a specific section of your computer system devoted to Merlin's knowledge on magic, or as you put it energy manipulation?"

"Yes, it can be accessed either here at this holo pad through me or in the next room on a console known as the control throne. While I can be accessed by anyone the control throne can only be accessed by one with the Alteran gene. It is also faster as I, the computer, can implant the knowledge directly into your mind through a mental link. Though I would advise that you use that method, it can be stressful on an untrained mind."

"Explain untrained mind," Harry demanded.

"A mind that does not regularly meditate, and categorically separate and file knowledge," the hologram said.

"Like Oclumency?" Sirius finally spoke for the first time since hearing what the hologram had said.

"That term is unfamiliar to my database."

"Oclumency is the art by which a wizard organizes and guards his mind through a mixture of deep meditation and use of magic to create a mindscape and defenses to keep enemies from reading their minds."

"Yes it is similar, and possibly a more advanced form of what my database currently has information on." The computer responded.

"Do you know Oclumency Sirius?" Harry asked.

"A bit, it and being an animagus helped me stay sane in Azkaban." The old dog said kindly.

Harry nodded, "Kearney, how do you and yours feel about all this?"

The elf smiled wryly and said, "we knew of some of what the light-man said, the house elf where brought here from another world by the Nox when the Humans where young to help the new Alterans, as a request from Merlin. We where first with his house and then moved on to other families as our people grew on this planet. By the time we became slaves to the wizard rather than mutual friends the only of our race who remembered what we truly where lived solely with the House of Potter." The elf finished a bit sadly.

"And you couldn't have warned me of any of this?" Harry exclaimed waving his hands around.

"But that wouldn't have been fun would it?" the old elf asked jovially.

Harry grumbled a bit before saying "alright fine, now I know from research that you guys need to be bound either to myself or the central ward stone of the property so," he said turning to the hologram, "where is the Central ward stone of Avalon?"

"Please clarify ward stone." The Hologram deadpanned.

Harry sighed, "The center of magical energy of Avalon."

"Three floors down in the power generation room you will find three Zero Point Modules, those are the power sources of the castle, my readings tell me they are currently at fifty percent capacity since they have been keeping the castle both afloat and cloaked for over one thousand years."

"How much longer can they stay powered?" Harry asked.

"if you deactivate the cloak and do not plan to use the castles ship based functions three thousand more years, if you decide to keep it cloaked or use the castle based functions it would depend on how much usage and if you where to get into battle but a general estimate would put it at five to ten hundred years depending on the nature and intensity of the battle."

Again Harry had to rub his temples as he tried to wrap his mind around what he had just heard, "wait did you say ship functions?"

"Yes, I say this meaning spaceship, the vessel is able to travel the distance of stars using subspace and Faster Than Light technology."

Harry grumbled a moment about damn computers and their nonchalant revealing of earth shattering things. "I need a drink, Kearney did you bring any Fire whisky?" Sirius asked.

In answer the elf snapped his fingers and two glasses appeared in front of the two overloaded wizards. Harry accepted it with a raised eyebrow to his godfather who just shrugged and said, "your dad and I had our first drink of the stuff at age thirteen, I figure since you are a lot more mature then we were at that age it's more than fine." The old dog said before downing his glass.

Harry nodded and downed his first glass of real alcohol. It was strangely warm and comforting. "Computer, show us a map to the power room so I can tie the elves to the castle."

"It is not necessary to walk from place to place as there is a transporter over there on the far wall. It will look as a closet to you. On the wall is a panel with a map of the castle and indicators to show other such locations. Place a finger on your desired location to activate the telaporters." The computer explained opening the closet teleported to their right.

Harry nodded and motioned for the elves to follow him, "leave the books we will come back for them later."


	2. Chapter 2: Old Goats and Auld Ways

**Old Goats and Auld Ways Chapter 2**

Harry, Sirius and the elves appeared in the control room in a flash of light. The room was sparsely furnished with the main power core in the center in front of a screen with scrawling Alteran text and three different control panels behind that. The room was bathed in a deep blue light for a moment before the life signs detector sensed them and lit to a calm blue.

Harry turned to the elves and cleared his throat, "alright how is this done?"

"Master must state our names your name as master and our standing orders, magic will do the rest." Kearny explained, "this can be done with all of us or individually if you have different standing orders for us. You must also appoint one of us head elf." The old elf said nervously, Harry could tell it was because he was worried of losing his position. Harry decided to give into his marauder side and let the old elf worry saving him for last.

Harry nodded and straightened up as he pulled out his wand and tapped it to Avalon's power core, then himself, and finally Yoda. "I Heir Harold James Potter-Emrys do hereby accept Yoda as my personal House elf, his standing orders are to see to the care of me and my home in any way he deems necessary or that I might see need in the future." Harry spoke and as he spoke a gold ribbon of magic worked its way around the two of them and then to the power core of Avalon and the bond was complete. Harry did the same to the other elves, he appointed Fenris to take care of the gardens, Tugzy would be the cook and Kearny would oversee it all as head elf.

Once that was finished they went back up to the command room and Harry stood before the computer core. The hologram appeared but stayed silent, Harry took that as his cue to speak, "Computer, which tower is the residence tower?" Harry asked. The hologram flickered out of existence for a moment before coming back into view as a schematic of the building with the south and north towers highlighted.

"Each floor is an individual apartment complete with a sitting room, wash room, bedroom and an office, from basic scans I can tell you now that any magic you do here will not disrupt the flow of energy so you may transfigure and change the color scheme of the apartments as you wish." The computer said in a monotone. "if you wish to remove walls or change the lay outs please ask first as unlike wizard homes there are power and plumbing running through the walls."

Harry nodded and looked out the window to the south tower, "shall we go see which floors we want to take up." Harry asked walking over to the transporter closet. Sirius nodded and again they stepped into the transport closets and in a flash of light they were gone. After looking over the rooms Harry took the top floor so that he could have a good place to launch out of the windows if he decided to go for a flight. The apartment was very modern and colored in light greens and blues with bronze accents as was apparently common among Alteran architecture. Harry really liked the bedrooms that had an already pre-stocked closet with Alteran tunics and uniforms of each station and some basic wizard robes. The bed was comfortable and warm and the common area had a large screen that was voice directed to show anything from intercepted satellite feeds thanks to Avalon's advanced systems, to over five million years of entertainment history dating back to the very beginning of Alteran industry back in their home galaxy.

Sirius decided to take the bottom floor as it was set up as the 'wizards home' and he felt more comfortable there than in any of the others. There was a smokeless fire place that could be connected to the floo network if needed, a wizards study stocked with parchment, ink, and eagle feather quills. There were also old tomes perfectly preserved written by Merlin and his contemporaries from around the world. The bedroom had a large four poster bed with a down comforter and there was a kitchen and potions lab as well.

Merlin had set up the bottom floor of all the buildings to look like old wizard dwellings complete with fireplaces and an illusion on the rest of the building to look like a castle from the ground level. From there they had a short discussion on what to do next and decided to start training in Oclumency so that Harry would be able to learn what he needed to as fast as possible from the repository of knowledge left by Merlin. They sat in Sirius' sitting room with a roaring fire near them as Sirius began to guide Harry in the art of Oclumency.

"I want you to focus on your breathing Harry." Sirius began, "three deep breaths, five regular, then five deep breaths and three regular." Sirius' voice was low and soothing after two rotations of the breathing Sirius' acute dog senses could sense the boys muscles had relaxed. "Now search inside yourself look for the center of your magic, the inner source of your power. Feel the flow of your magic through you, like blood through your veins, like a river through the forest."

As Harry listened and followed his godfather's instructions he began to search for his core with his mind's eye. When he found it he was astonished. It was like a great golden pool in his center, "Follow the flow Harry, through its path to your brain." Even as Sirius spoke he traced a line from Harry's chest where he could feel the core, over his shoulder to the base of the back of his neck to the top of his skull. Harry could see the line of magical flow highlighted as Sirius directed him and followed that flow with his mind's eye. It was invigorating to be immersed in his own magic. As he reached the base of his skull he could hear the whispers of his subconscious. "Ignore them Harry, stay focused on the flow, come on." Sirius coaxed as he guided his godson. Harry listened and came to where Sirius was guiding him. When he got there all he could see was an empty blackness with the occasional memory floating by like a portrait in Hogwarts, some were good and some were bad. Harry was startled to see Sirius standing next to him, appearing in a flash of blue light. "Now you need to form your avatar here Harry, right now you are formless in your own mind, a mere entity of nothing floating in a sea of everything, solidify yourself so that you may solidify your world."

Harry mentally nodded, then remembered that he couldn't be seen, he laughed and it echoed throughout his mind and happy memories came and surrounded them. Harry started pulling from these memories images of his body from all ages. He formed most of the body based on the more recent memories but pulled the hairstyle from the re-growth that had happened due to his aunt trying to lop of all his hair. "How does this look?" Harry asked with a smile.

"Long hair looks good on you. I think that is good for now. you expended a lot of energy brining your avatar about and I don't want to overtax your core." Sirius said as he left in a flash of blue light.

Harry opened his eyes and found that he indeed was tired from the magical exercise. After a little bit more small talk the two decided to go to bed and leave the rest for the morning.

Harry went to sleep that night hoping to get some good sleep but was sadly mistaken in his endeavor. As he settled into the comfortable Alteran style bed and went to sleep his mind became plagued by memories of a few weeks ago at the end of the tri-wizard tournament when Voldemort had been resurrected. It was a very bad night to say the least. He tossed and turned as the shrill voice of the deformed homunculus body calling out 'Kill the Spare'. The green flash of light consuming Cedric's body and the sickening thud as the poor unsuspecting Hufflepuff fell lifeless on the ground.

He jerked up in a cold sweat looking around frantically. Avalon sensed his consciousness coming to full awareness and turned the lights on in his room. He looked out the windows to notice the sun hadn't risen yet and only the twilight of dawn was beginning to show. He sighed in resignation and pulled the covers off his body. "Yoda," He called out walking over to his desk.

The young elf appeared and bowed, "What can Yoda do for you master?" he asked kindly.

"Bring me the book of shadows, I wish to start studying." Harry ordered, "And tell me when Sirius wakes up so I can have some breakfast." Harry added as an afterthought.

"Right away master," The elf said with a flourish as he left. He came back moments later with the family book and then disappeared again. Harry opened the book and began to read through battle spells and different forms of defensive magic.

_Ice Arrow: Level One (subsequent levels will be given as the book deems you ready) Spell written by Gavin Potter, Battle Mage For the Council of Mages and Head of House Gryffindor_

The incantation is as follows: Glacies Sagitta along with a combination of the wand movements for a state to state transfiguration and a levitation.

I developed this spell for use on a winter field but found I could later conjure the ice shards and send them as needed. The first level uses my first variation, transfiguring snow or water into shards of ice and launching them at an enemy with an over powered reverse summoning charm.

The book went on from there explaining theory behind simple transfigurations or out of context uses for common spells that Harry had not thought of himself that could be used in battle.

After reading through a few spells he stood and called out, "Computer, did Merlin have a room where he practiced his energy manipulation?"

"The third floor of the central tower was dedicated to such purposes, it is shielded against damage from strong energy attacks and a read out screen will give you the power level of your casting. Although it comes out in Alteran so I will have to read it out for you until you learn the language."

Harry grumbled something about stupid computers and their annoying tendency to know too much before he went to the floo-closet as he was now calling it and teleporting to the third floor of the central tower. For the next week and a half it would be like this. Harry would get up early in the morning to train in battle magic; once Sirius woke up they would duel for a while before calling it quits. Once they had finished dueling they would each spend an hour working on Oclumency before going to the Alteran computer and learning more about the technology they had inherited. After a quick lunch they would go back to physical training then more magic and finally they would finish with Sirius beginning to train Harry in becoming an Animagus.

One of the things Harry thought had been interesting to learn was that the Department of Mysteries that was set up in the ministry had been set up specifically by Merlin. It was a sort of shadow government that would be there to support the Heir of Merlin should he arise. Their main objective was to work to keep Ancient and alien technology from reaching the eyes and ears of muggles and magical alike. Harry made a note to seek out the current director, a one Alejandro Croaker according to the self updating log in the computer.

Despite it only having been a week Harry had jumped leaps and bounds in his training after the first few days when Sirius said his mind was organized enough to start using the chair. Harry had immediately downloaded all knowledge of the ancient language. Despite the fact that it took nearly three hours to allow his mind to assimilate the knowledge into a workable format Harry knew that taking it in one go had been worth it.

After finally learning all he could about the language navigating the systems on Avalon had been much easier. Harry had begun to read Merlin's personal log that was conveniently at the front of the main computer systems, when he first discovered it the log had been written in a very old version of the Alteran language so they hadn't even recognized it for what it was until after the mind drop, and even then it had taken a while. Harry was learning a lot from Merlin's theory on magic and the way the energy flowed, both from within the wizard and the world/universe in general.

Working with Merlin's theory he had been able to learn magic that would normally have taken months in a matter of days. By the middle of the week a letter had been sent to Potter manor from Dumbledore requesting a meeting. Harry agreed on the stipulation that It was held in a conference room in Gringotts, with Remus and Sirius present as witnesses. So now Harry sat meditating in preparation for that meeting. He was making sure his Oclumency barriers where strong enough to repel anything Dumbledore might try.

He appeared in the bridge room of an Alteran Aurora class battle ship. The ship was the height of Alteran engineering both physically and technologically. It had the most sophisticated security systems and Harry had encoded all of his thoughts and memories behind firewalls in the 'ships' computer system. This was simulated by a unique form of Oclumency that allowed his subconscious to take control of his defenses taken from techniques from a Tibetan monk one of his ancestors had met a few generations ago,

He knew it was a little paranoid to think that Dumbledore, leader of the light was as much an enemy as he thought but with the old goat's track record; he had to be sure he was safe. He barely noticed the knock on his doorframe "come on pup time to head out." Sirius called.

Harry stood and nodded pulling on his dress robes, a set he found in the wardrobe and had Yoda resize and clean. They had the potter crest on them and where simple yet powerful all colored in silver and white trim with the crest in gold, very reminiscent of the Alteran ceremonial robes of old. "How do I look?" he said straightening himself out and striking what he considered a regal pose.

"Every bit the young lord, now come on grab hold of the portkey." Sirius demanded holding out a brass eagle. Harry snorted and grabbed one of the wings before he felt the all too familiar tug behind the navel and they were off.

Harry was rather proud of the fact that yet again he managed to stay upright and appear as the still strong and imposing form of Lord Potter. Many of the people in the lobby turned their heads at the arrival of Harry Potter and a large black dog. Harry smirked at that. Usually the Goblins would never allow a wizard to come into the bank under disguise but due to Harry's current good relationship with his manager and the wealth he was bringing into the bank they had allowed Sirius to come disguised. Harry walked off the arrivals platform and bowed calmly to the Goblin that approached him.

"May you dance upon the grave of your enemies Honorable Goblin; I have an appointment with Manager Ragnook, The right Honorable Chief Warlock Albus Dumbledore and the Moon Wolf Remus Lupin." Harry said formally in Alteran.

If the Goblin was stunned at the use of the Old Language he was well schooled in keeping his emotions under check as he simply bowed and motioned for the two of them to follow him. They entered a room off to the side of the main hall. Sitting at the head of the table was Manager Ragnook; to his right were two empty seats and to his left sat Albus and Remus. Once the doors fully closed and Harry sensed the privacy and security wards activate as Padfoot became Sirius.

Before anyone could speak even a greeting Ragnook took control of the meeting. "I will be acting as the legal mediator for this meeting, I will ask that all four Wizards in this room surrender their foci for the remainder of this meeting, both primary and secondary please." The goblin said calmly holding out a padded box while giving a pointed look at Dumbledore. All the occupants of the room handed over their wands, hand hold pointed towards the goblin, even a slightly frustrated Dumbledore handed over a white elder wood wand that looked slightly like a skelatin finger and another wand that looked rather plain and made of oak.

"Good, now Heir Potter you may proceed with this meeting." The Goblin said calmly indicating the young lord.

"Thank you Honorable Goblin." Harry said dipping his head in his direction. He turned a steely gaze towards Dumbledore, his eyes set like glass shards, "I want you to understand something Headmaster. The only role you will play in my life is as my headmaster, as a bringer of my education and nothing more if you do not answer my questions to satisfaction do you understand that?"

"Harry I hardly think-"

"As my magical Guardian it was your duty to inform me of my rights and responsibilities as the heir to an Ancient and Noble House. You did not do this, you in fact deliberately lied to me when I asked you if there was any other option than going back to the Dursleys. I could bring you to court for blocking the succession of a greater house. You also kept the information of a prophecy from me that concerned me and the Dark Lord, which is also against the law." Harry said calmly. "My question to you is why? And you should take your time in thinking out your answer Albus because the answer you give me will dictate what role you play in the future."

Albus Dumbledore sat stunned for a moment as he realized that Harry had him by his old wrinkly balls. He couldn't deny it here, not with witnesses and he couldn't simply manipulate the blasted child. He looked at Remus' and Sirius' stony faces and realized he wouldn't be able to get out of explaining but he would salvage this later. He had to.

"I truly only had your best interest at heart. I kept you protected from such things and gave you a real childhood so that you would have something to live for when the prophecy was laden upon you." Dumbledore said with a smile.

Harry was starting to get extremely angry even with his skill in Oclumency keeping his emotions in check and what he had learned of body language after years of mistreatment from the Dursleys he could see past the old man's half truths. "You wanted to give me a childhood?" he practically hissed out. "Tell me old man did you even think to look up on me as I stayed at the Dursley home? Because I assure you that if you had then you would know that up until the age of eleven I was beaten, starved and treated worse than a Malfoy house elf. It was only after the threat of the fact that I would be able to control my magic after my first year at Hogwarts that they even decided to put me in a bedroom. For the first ten years of my life I lived under the **FUCKING STAIRS IN A CUPBOARD OLD MAN!"**by the end Harry was yelling, his voice enhanced with magic and his eyes glowing with power.

Dumbledore staggered back into his seat, being put in his place like that had not happened in a very long time. As the realization of what had happened to Harry began to hit home his mask finally cracked and he looked as if every year he lived was weighing on him. "There is nothing I can say to apologies for that. I had thought that Petunia would have gotten past her prejudice when she saw you, a defenseless child in need of care." He said honestly. "I knew it went against your parents Will but you have to understand that at the time those blood wards truly where the strongest defense against attempts at your life. You know how many of Tom's followers escaped judgment because of our corrupt government. If I had known Sirius was innocent I would have done all I could to let him take you and hide in the muggle world, and Remus was a werewolf and could not adopt you. Anyone else I feared would be too public a figure to give you to or would only want you for the power of your name." by now the man was truly breaking down and weeping. "I placed Mrs. Figg there to watch over you," Harry had a sharp intake of breath, "and she reported that she suspected they mistreated you because of your size and what not but I could not legally come charging in without proof which she was never able to get." Dumbledore admitted sadly.

Harry glared at him a moment longer before nodding. "Alright Albus, I understand that you couldn't interfere without legal repercussions and I understand the need to keep me away from the magical world. I am sorry for how angry I got at you but not for what I said." He paused here to let this sink in before continuing. "From now on when talking on matters of the war, we talk as equals. It is obvious to anyone with a brain that I will be a leader among my generation that I am meant to be a leader. I will consult with you when making decisions and ask for advice but ultimately I will make some, not all, but some decisions on my own and when needed I will use lethal force." Harry said calmly.

Albus nodded, he realized he couldn't lead this war alone anymore. Not with the government denying everything and not with the obvious mistakes he had made. "I understand my-Harry." He corrected himself. "So what do you need of me?"

Harry thought for a moment on how to approach the next subject and decided to go full brass Gryffindor style. "I am not only Heir to the Ancient and Noble House of Potter but Emrys master of Avalon as well Albus." Harry said holding up his hand and showing the Potter and Emrys rings. Dumbledore gasped at the revelation, When Harry took his seat at the Wizengamot this would shake their world to its core. "I will have more power amongst our honorable body than almost anyone there. At the next meeting I wish to take my seats but I need the support of another house. After that I would like to call a vote of no confidence in our current minister, but I would like you to consider taking the seat, and if not you than I will need your advice on who to back that would be a good war time minister, Someone who would be willing to fight against the dark and the corruption of our own government." Harry said sternly.

Dumbledore sat back a moment and thought hard. If he took the seat of minister he would have to give up all his other seats, including headmaster, his most favored hat, "I will need to think about that Harry but I am not saying no, not yet at least. If I do not take the seat though there are two others I would trust to do right in war time. One is Amelia Bones the current head of the DMLE, she is a fair and honest woman who would be a great Catalyst for change in our society, and one of the few who has been listening to me about the threat of Voldemort. The other is the Dowager Lady Longbottom, she carries much respect among even the dark side families and has always fought for truth amongst the Wizengamot and ever since the tragic ensnarement of Alice and Frank she has sought reform but sadly the light side is at a low on the Wizengamot, she was also a former head to the Department of Mysteries for a few years. The Potter vote was always what held the muscle for the light on the Wizengamot so maybe with you back we can get the votes and support needed to move forward. I know for a fact she would be willing to be your sponsor." Dumbledore explained.

Harry nodded and made a note on a spare bit of parchment to look into the light side houses on the Wizengamot at the time of his parent's death and their activity for the past few years. "When is the next meeting?"

"in two weeks before the start of school, I believe Fudge is going to try and call a vote of no confidence in me. But that will be new business and as a senior house you will be able to call for his vote first when we get to new business. You will need to be sworn in at the start of the meeting. Are you sure you are ready for that?"

Harry nodded, "I am. I have learned much at Avalon. There is a device similar to a pensive that allows me to download knowledge into my mind. Practical skills like spells and such can't really be learned like that, sure I can learn the incantations but actually feeling how the magic moves and flows has to be practiced like normal. General knowledge and theory are made so much easier to learn though; instead of hours it takes only moments." Harry said with a grin. He had ordered the house elves to download the political and etiquette books into the database and had only just started on them. Now that he knew he had two weeks he would get as much assimilated as possible before going and he would be able to tear that place apart, he hoped.

Dumbledore was stunned. If Harry could learn theory and other such knowledge in mere minutes it would be a great advantage, possibly even _the power he knew not._"Alright, it might do well to contact Lady Longbottom and a few others to warn them. If you wish I will take care of that for you so that you may concentrate on learning as much as you can." Dumbledore suggested.

Harry eyed the headmaster for a moment trying to see if he had any ulterior motive, "no, they won't respect me as much if I let my proxy continue to be my proxy on the eve of my ascension." Harry had to hold back a snicker on that word, "I will send a letter to the Lady Augusta now requesting a meeting tomorrow. I will also send a formal letter of ascension to the other heads of houses. If we cannot get enough support the first time we will build it" Harry said succinctly after slipping into his mindscape to think. Time went much slower in there than out in the real world; especially if you where highly intelligent.

Dumbledore nodded that seemed a sound plan. If Harry truly wanted to set himself up as a powerhouse on the political stage he would have to start out looking independent as much as possible, he couldn't be seen as someone else's puppet. "Very well, I shall go test the waters myself and see where the light and neutral dockets stand on the issue. And don't worry I know how to be discreet enough about it to make sure it doesn't seem like I am asking what I really am." He said his gleam back in full light.

Harry just shook his head with a smirk.

.o0o.

Augusta Longbottom was sitting in her study reading over the bills proposed in the last meeting in preparation for the next. With the stresses of the end of the Tri-Wiz she had begun to pull support together to call an end to the reign of Fudge. If Voldemort truly was back he would not be able to be a war time leader. Sadly since young Harry Potter had not taken his title at his fourteenth birthday the light was still five votes short of majority needed to sack the man which meant the swing was up to the neutral families. Now generally that wasn't too much trouble for the Longbottom Matron, who had been the speaker for the light docket since Dumbledore took seat as supreme Mugwump and the Potters had died, but in the case of Fudge the neutral and dark side families where able to practice the auld ways a little more freely. She had no problem with most of the auld ways but the dark and neutrals where too reluctant to pass the hat to someone who might take issue; which was where the problem lay. If they wanted to get the neutrals and pull the swing it had to be either herself or Dumbledore who took office and she was not a guaranteed win and Dumbledore didn't want to tempt himself with too much power.

She was sitting back taking a tea break when a beautiful snow owl flew into her study with a letter attached to it's leg. She smiled and took the letter from the bird after thanking her. The owl seemed familiar in some way that she couldn't figure out. She looked down at the letter and turned it over to open it and gasped when she saw the seal on the parchment, then smiled a wry smile. The seal was a Dragon and a Phoenix entwined over a scroll on a bisected shield. It was the seal of the Ancient and Noble house of Potter. She eagerly opened and read the letter

_To the Dowager Countess Longbottom_ _Greetings,_

I write you this day july the twenty third 1995 to formally inform you that I have claimed my inheritance as Heir to the Noble and Ancient House of Potter and the Earldom of Wiltshire. I am pleased to inform you that on August the sixth I shall be attending my first meeting of the Wizengamot. In this matter I implore a bit of your time tomorrow at a time convenient to you. Please Floo or respond via owl if this is acceptable, I have something of great importance to discuss and ask of you. I hope this letter finds you and his Lordship your Heir, Neville Simon Longbottom well and in good spirits.

May Teutates watch over you,

Heir Harold James Potter Earl of Wiltshire

Augusta smiled softly as she read the note over again. Yes this would be good. She quickly wrote a letter of thanks and replied that she would be available to receive him for lunch the next day at noon.  
>.o0o.<p>

Harry opened his eyes and stood up from another mind dump in the control throne. He now knew most of the current laws and political climate of the Wizengamot thanks to the books and notes on loan from Dumbledore. He hoped to have most of the knowledge assimilated before the Wizengamot meeting. It was a bit disturbing to him how well he took to being the Earl of the House of Potter. He knew the temptation was there in the back of his mind to take that power and run with it. It seeped in from the black spot in his mind that he couldn't access, the part of his mind the seemed to fight the light. It fed off his hatred and anger, but was still weak, yet at the same time immensely strong. He had not told Sirius about it when he found it. He knew his godfather would overreact. The man's family had been dark and he knew the power of its allure. Harry would be sure to keep it a secret and resist it as he had done subconsciously all his life. He knew of it now even if he didn't know what _it _was exactly he would find out and get rid of it.

Harry was brought from his thoughts by the clearing of a throat. His house elf Yoda bowed deeply, "My Lord, your clothes have been laid out and prepared for your luncheon with the Dowager Countess Longbottom. Master Sirius has requested that you come see him after your meeting and then you have your appointment with Madame Milken for your Wizengamot robes."

Harry nodded "Thank you Yoda, tell Sirius I will see him in an hour at the minimum." Harry said walking over to the Transporter closet. He stepped out in his room and walked over to the bed and looked over the semi formal robes his elf had set out; they where the light tan robes of an Alteran Councilor, Harry smiled at that. Soon he would bring their society out of the dark ages and head to enlightenment and the second reign of the Ancients would begin. But first he had to deal with the home front. Clear the corruption that pervaded the stagnant European Magical community and then look at the rest of the worlds magical population an see who was worthy to join in the second coming. But all that was for later. Right now he had a luncheon.

He put on the high necked brown undershirt and then the tan outer robes before slipping on the leather arm wraps and the belt. On the chest Yoda had lovingly stitched the new crest of the house of Potter-Emrys over the left breast, over the heart. A Dragon and a phoenix entwined over a gold triangle over a shield of deep russet. Harry nodded as he looked in the mirror. As a last thought he wandlessly conjured a brown leather band and tied his hair pack in a low pony tail. He had found after he began organizing his mind that he had slight metamorphamagus ability. It was nothing like on the level of Tonks but he could change his hair length, height and distort his face a little. It was why he had looked so much like his father most of his life. When Voldemort attacked his gift had been stunted and he had been changed at the time looking slightly like a baby version of his father. He had grown like that ever since and it eventually became what is known in the metamorphic world as his neutral state, the place on which he built all his transformations.

Harry sighed and used his ring to send him to Potter manor then immediately grabbed the floo powder on the wall and threw a handful into the fireplace before calling out "Longbottom Manor. "

This meeting would set the course for the next stage in his plans. He hoped it went well.


End file.
